


what is love (spell it out for me)

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Drabbles, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: In which I relay to you the ABC's of HoonSol
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 17





	1. a is for adore

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so the story behind this fic coming to life is pretty simple. 
> 
> I picked a couple to write for, one of my best friends picked words with letters starting from A-Z, and then the writing began. 
> 
> These will probably mostly be really short little drabbles, but some might end up as actual full length one-shots. 
> 
> Some of these will be cute, others will be angsty, some may be x-rated, others might not even have any romance whatsoever. But all of them will revolve around two of my most precious babies: Vernon and Woozi. 
> 
> Enjoy!:)

Jihoon knows where it starts; in the early days of his composing, in nights bleeding into morning spent with heads huddled around a laptop screen, bodies flush under the blanket stretching over them to block out the rest of the world while gentle instrumentals seep through a pair of shared earbuds. The little bubble of warmth in his chest grows steadily when the morning light breaks through the curtains. His laptop has fallen to the ground, the wires of his earbuds twisted and tangled like the locks sticking to the damp skin of his neck. He blinks away sleep slowly, eyes coming into focus on the arm wrapped around his torso, trailing up to where the sun’s rays bathe the man sleeping beside him in the shimmery golden hues that paint a halo along the edges of Hansol’s wavy brown tresses. 

He knows the moment he realizes his feelings; staring down at the notebook in his hands that holds their shared future in lines detailing the flutter of butterfly wings exploding in his body as his eyes meet hazel-brown orbs across the practice room, or over the dinner table, or under a thin blanket in the light of a laptop screen. His heart races as the melody bounces around his head once more and every lyric is so sweet and lovely and the letters form different words and characters but all he sees now staring back at him from the page is  _ Hansol Hansol Hansol. _

He knows these things, these moments in their timeline, knows the gradient of fondness to friendship to adoration to love wrapping around his heart and squeezing. 

He doesn’t know when the younger realizes these feelings. He doesn’t know when Hansol catches on to the way Jihoon caresses the nape of his neck, or the way he draws the younger in with a hand around his shoulder, the way his eyes light up the second Hansol walks into the room. 

He only knows that Hansol knows as his bed dips and the brunet pulls the blanket over their heads, sliding forward to run gentle fingers through the elder’s hair before pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips that has him seeing stars. 


	2. b is for bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble and ended up as 2.1k of HoonSol word vomit I'm- I just love them so much
> 
> sidenote this takes place in the US.

_“We’re just...bending the rules a little.”_

Hansol thinks that the phrase must be Jihoon’s favorite. He can’t begin to count the times the elder has said it in the three years since they met. 

The first time he says it, they’re at the middle school, waiting for his sister’s class to be dismissed. Jihoon’s hand is warm, a little damp, as their fingers intertwine and the blond drags Hansol through the hallways. Jihoon’s other hand comes up to cover his mouth as he pulls the younger into a corner, narrowly avoiding a passing teacher. 

Jihoon smiles when the coast is clear and they’re off down the hallway once more. Hansol’s heart is racing a thousand miles a minute when Jihoon pushes open a set of large double doors that open into a large auditorium. 

“Jihoon, I don’t think students are allowed in here without teachers,” Hansol whispers, grip tightening on the elder’s hand as he attempts to pull him back towards the exit as his blood rushes through his veins. Hansol’s always been a good kid, he likes to follow the rules and stay out of trouble, and every moment of his friendship with Jihoon so far has his anxiety spiking as he’s pulled so far out of his comfort zone by the rebellious teenager in front of him.

Jihoon grins, thumb rubbing over Hansol’s gently. “Calm down, we’re not breaking any rules or anything.” His head tilts to the side for a moment. “We’re just... _bending_ them a little. Because _technically_ we’re not students _here_ , so the rule of no students without teachers present doesn’t really apply to us, y’know?” 

His teeth dig into his cheek because he still really doesn’t like this but the sparkle in Jihoon’s eyes pulls him forward towards the edge of a dark stage. 

They detach as Jihoon jumps onto the stage and Hansol’s hand feels cold in the absence of Jihoon’s fingers. 

The warmth returns in the form of Jihoon’s hand being thrust down to help Hansol up beside him. The elder laces their fingers together once more as he turns Hansol to face the empty seats in front of them. 

“Can you imagine a stage like this, but a thousand times bigger?” Jihoon voice is barely above a whisper, but the words hang heavy with veneration and seeing him like that, Hansol can almost imagine the rush Jihoon must feel when he sings. Jihoon’s thumb is rubbing circles on the back of his hand again. “I’m going to do it someday.” Long eyelashes flutter as the elder closes his eyes. “Someday, I’ll stand out on one of those stages and I won’t just be singing covers in school talent shows, I’ll be singing my own music and-” 

The sound of the double doors they came through opening breaks the moment, fracturing whatever spell had fallen over them and Jihoon bolts for the door backstage leading into the other hallway, his laughter spilling around them as Hansol almost trips trying to keep up with him. 

Hansol is pretty usd to bending the rules whenever Jihoon is involved nowadays, but after three years of friendship, it’s harder to tell if the way his heart races when every time Jihoon gives him the mischievous smile that always proceeds some amount of fuckery is just because of his mounting anxiety at the thought of getting on trouble or something deeper that he’s scared to look at too closely. 

He might not have a choice but to do just that though when Jihoon grins up at him from his doorway, a bottle of liquor in each hand. 

Hansol squeaks at the sight, rushing Jihoon down the hallway and into his bedroom without even giving him time to take his shoes off. “Jihoon, what are you doing?” he hisses when he closes the door behind them. Jihoon just laughs at the scandalized tone of his voice. “My parents are still home, you can’t just stand in the middle of the door way with two bottles of liquor! Why do you even have two bottle of liquor?” 

“How else are we supposed to celebrate my best friend finishing his AA degree?” 

Hansol’s reply is cut off by a knock on his bedroom door. He probably only does it for Hansol’s peace of mind, but Jihoon moves the bottles so they’re hidden under his bed before the door opens and Hansol’s mom steps in to tell the boys that they’re about to leave. Jihoon has dyed his hair recently and of course his mom has to comment on how nice the color looks and it feels like the entire exchange takes hours of Hansol’s blood rushing in his ears because _how can Jihoon look so calm talking to his mom right now while Hansol is freaking out._

His breathing doesn’t steady until he hears the car pulling out of the driveway. It hitches once more when Jihoon grins and pops the top on one of the bottles. 

“Is Sofia here?” Jihoon says after a long drink. Hansol shakes his head, barely stifling a sigh as he plops down onto the bed next to Jihoon. The glint in Jihoon’s eyes has Hansol’s breath hitching and he assures himself it’s only because that look normally leads to things that would definitely have him grounded for months if his parents caught them. “So there’s no one here to tell on us then, huh, Hansollie.”

Hansol cringes at the nickname, pushing the bottle Jihoon offers him away. “I’m not even old enough to drink yet.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Listen, we’re both Korean, right?” Hansol hesitates before nodding. “Well the drinking age there is 19. So _technically_ we’re just following the rules of our homeland.” 

Hansol can’t help but laugh at Jihoon’s logic. “I’m sure that argument would hold up very well in court.” Despite his words, Hansol takes the bottle and turns it over in his hand. He must make a face because Jihoon reaches to take it back, teeth digging into his bottom lip and voice quiet when he speaks. 

“If you really don’t want to though, you don’t have to. I just- now that you’re done with your AA, you’re gonna be going off to a real university soon.” Hansol thinks he must be imagining the slight quiver to Jihoon’s voice. “You’re gonna have a lot of crazy experiences once you get out there, I just thought it might be nice for your first time getting drunk to be at home instead of at some random frat party or a bar or whatever.” 

Hansol’s heart sinks to his stomach at the words. He hadn’t really given much thought to going to university. He knew he wanted to further his education and work on his bachelor’s, but until Jihoon said it, it had never really occurred to him that their local college only did AA’s. If he wants to get his bachelor’s, he’s going to have to go somewhere else; somewhere without Jihoon. 

The realization has his lungs tight and he takes the bottle back from a wide-eyed Jihoon. He tries his best to make the smile he forces look natural. “You’re right, my first time getting drunk should be here with my best friend.” 

The first bottle is gone before Hansol really has a chance to question how much they’re drinking. It isn’t until he goes to walk to the bathroom and Jihoon has to keep him from falling that he realizes it’s empty and they’ve been sipping from the second. 

Jihoon’s eyes close and his teeth clench as his whole body shakes with laughter and Hansol doesn’t think that it’s even that funny but he clings to Jihoon’s shoulders because his lungs are starting to hurt from how hard he’s laughing along. 

Hansol blames the warm, giddy feeling bubbling in his chest on the alcohol. It definitely has nothing to do with the way Jihoon’s arms wrap around him as they fall back onto the bed, still laughing. Or how the deep blue-gray strands framing his face bring out the pink in his cheeks and make him look ethereal, like some mythical creature people only see in dreams. It especially has nothing to do with Jihoon laying his head on Hansol’s chest, a contented sigh slipping from the elder’s lips and _god Hansol never wants this to end._

The revelation him sobers him significantly as he clings to Jihoon.

They’ve always been close, since the very first day Hansol had moved to the small town, but it’s never occurred to him until this moment just how much of his life revolved entirely around the man in his arms. Jihoon had been the first person he wanted to share the news with when he finished the last credits for his AA; he told him before his parents even knew. Whenever he was stressed out, Jihoon’s voice was the only thing that could break through and melt away his worries and troubles. When he’s sad, when he’s happy, when he’s sick, Jihoon is the only person he craves. He’s Hansol’s first thought in the morning and his last at night and he can’t even begging to fathom a life without Jihoon in it. 

“Jihoon,” he swallows hard and he blames his nerves this time, not the alcohol, for the way his voice trembles. Jihoon turns his head to look up and meet the younger’s eyes. “There’s something else...that I want to do here - with you.” 

“Yeah? Sure, whatever you want, let’s do it.” The smile and giggle he gives Hansol have him swearing his heart has stopped beating. 

_How long?_ He wonders as he brings a hand up to cup Jihoon’s cheek. How long has he been in love with his best friend? He thinks back to the first time Jihoon’s fingers twined through his, to the way his heart was galloping in his chest at sixteen. It does the same now at nineteen as Jihoon’s hand comes to rest on top of his. 

He leans forward. 

Jihoon’s lips are soft, if a little chapped, and he tastes like liquor and cinnamon toothpaste and it should be disgusting but Hansol thinks he tastes like heaven. 

Hansol smiles into the kiss when he thinks of all the times Jihoon has teased him about being nineteen and having never had his first kiss; he’s glad he waited for this moment as the elder’s mouth moves against his. 

The look Jihoon gives him when Hansol pulls away for air is equal parts angel and devil; loving, but wicked. 

“Well,” the elder sounds as breathless as Hansol feels. “It’s about time you did that.” 

Hansol laughs and squeezes the elder tighter to his body. “You say that like you’ve been waiting.”

Jihoon’s expression is soft, but there’s a seriousness to his eyes when he speaks again. “I have been. For three years.” 

“Wait, what?” Hansol feels like he’s been punched. “Are you serious? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Jihoon shrugs. “You were only sixteen when we met, you had just moved back to the states after spending most of your life in Korea; it would have felt like I was trying to take advantage of you.” Jihoon lays his head back down on Hansol’s shoulder. “I thought about it when you turned eighteen, but you were so focused on finishing your degree early, I felt selfish for wanting to take your attention away from that. So I figured I’d just wait until you made a move instead.”

Hansol’s head is swimming at the information. All this time thst he hadn’t even realized his feelings and Jihoon has just been waiting for him. His voice is small when he says, “What if I hadn’t?”

Jihoon shrugs again. “I wouldn’t have minded. Even if nothing romantic ever happened between us, you’re still my _person_. You don’t have to be my boyfriend; you’re my best friend, my partner in crime. That’s more important to me.” 

Hansol buries his face in Jihoon’s hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla-raspberry shampoo and the remnant of hair dye. He does blame the alcohol for the tears stinging the back of his eyelids; he’s normally not such a crybaby, but his inebriated state mixed with the gentle tone of Jihoon’s voice makes it hard to him to swallow down his tears. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” Hansol says once he finally trusts his voice not to crack. 

Jihoon lifts his head, dimples poking into the corners of his mouth as he smiles sweetly. “I’ll forgive you...if you kiss me again.” 

Hansol grins. “I can do that.” 

* * *

“Don’t you have a rule about not dating anyone younger than you, Ji?”

“Yeah, but I think I can bend that rule a little for you.”

* * *

The next morning finds Hansol bent over the toilet, the contents of his stomach crashing against the bowl with an awful sloshing, and the worst pain he’s ever felt throbbing between his temples. 

He smiles despite the situation when his boyfriend hands him a damn washcloth. 

It was worth it.


End file.
